Silbern Kreuz
by Auramancer
Summary: There are two new members of Weiss. An in-training group called Silbern made up of two girls with troubled pasts. These are the stories of Silbern: Cymric and Mau.
1. Zwei Kaetzchen

Author's Note: After several weeks of contemplating, planning, stress, and bugging the hell out of my friend, Ana, I finally got this written down. *phew* Sufficed to say, I'm quite pleased with myself. Review please!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Silbern (Tory Hayes & Shona Blackwood) and Furcht (Yet to be introduced). Everything else belongs to its respective owners.   
  
  
Time Frame: I don't know. I guess somewhere around the middle of the series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Zwei Kaetzchen  
  
  
  
  
It was late in the day, and many small shops that lined the streets of Tokyo were closing. The sun was setting, the smaller roads were clearing, and everything was normal.  
  
A girl, somewhere around the age of eighteen, with chin-length, dark brown (almost black) hair and bluish-green eyes stood outside of on particular shop called Koneko no Sumu Ie. The girl had a look of mystery upon her face as she looked at the small slip of paper in her hand.   
  
It read:  
  
  
Koneko no Sumu Ie. 6:35 P.M.   
  
Manx sent you.   
  
  
The girl looked at her watch. 6:33 P.M. She was a little early. She straightened her black T-shirt and made her way across the street. The shop had not yet been closed, and there was only one person inside. He looked fairly young, with rather large blue eyes and blondish-gold hair. He looked up at her.  
  
"Kombanwa! How may I help you?"   
  
The girl tried to remember some of her Japanese. "A woman sent me here. She called herself Manx."  
  
The young boy's expression changed immediately. It went from one of extreme happiness to one of extreme seriousness. "Manx? Okay. Help me close up then, and I will get the others."  
  
The girl was confused about who the others were, but nodded anyway. The boy went to the shop door and locked it as the girl pulled down the shutters.  
  
When they had finished, the boy took off the green apron he was wearing and hung it on a small peg in the back. He turned to the girl. "My name it Tsukiyono Omi, by the way." Omi held out his hand so she could shake it.   
  
"Tory Hayes," the girl said, not accepting the gesture. This boy, Omi, was far to cheerful for his own good.   
  
Omi led her out of the shop and down some stairs into a larger room. It had a couch and several chairs set up in it, with a large T.V. in the middle. Several young men were already seated.  
  
One with longish blonde hair that was pulled into ponytail looked up to Tory and Omi. He pushed his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose, only to have them slip down again. "Who'd you bring down with you, Omittichi? and is she over eighteen?"  
  
Tory gave him a mean glare.  
  
He laughed. "Uh oh, looks like we'll have another Aya running around, won't we?"  
  
Omi frowned. "Cut it out Yohji! This is Tory. Manx sent her, so I'm guessing she's the newest member of Weiss. Tory, that's Kudou Yohji," he said, pointing to the blonde man," That's Fujimiya Aya," pointing to a red-haired man, leaning against a wall, wearing an expression much like Tory's,"And that's Hidaka Ken." The last was a brunette sitting in a chair resting his foot on a soccer ball.   
  
"Now, Ken," said Yohji,"No beating up this new member, okay?"  
  
Ken scowled at Yohji and turned quite red.  
  
"It's good to see you all getting along so well," said a new voice.   
  
Everyone looked up to see a red haired woman in a very red outfit and large heels standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"'Evening, Manx," said Yohji. "You doing anything tonight?"  
  
She smirked. "Shut up, Balinese. I see you've all met Cymric?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tory. The nodded. "Good," Manx said. "Let me introduce another member. This is Shona Blackwood, Mau."  
  
She stepped aside to reveal a girl a little older than Tory with brownish-red hair with blue streaks that was tied back into two low ponytails and grey-blue eyes. Her outfit was not almost all black like Tory's was, but was quite punk. Her expression was quite sad, not angry like Cymric's.  
  
"Mau and Cymric are train-ees," Manx continued. "You will train them to be asassins as you are. They will only be here for three months, and by the end of that time, Persia expects them to be the best."   
  
All eyes focused on the two new members. The two newest asassins.  
  
It was a welcoming to a dark life.  
  
  
  
  
~ End Zwei Kaetzchen ~  
  
  
Yes, I know, short and stupid. This is just to get a start off for the story. The next couple of chapters should be longer, as they have a plot to them. Forgive me, this is my first try at a decent fanfiction! ^_^* R & R please  
  
(Next chapter we learn the pasts of Mau and Cymric.) 


	2. Dunkel Vorleben Part 1 Zerruettet Famili...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Silbern (Tory Hayes & Shona Blackwood who is actually Ana's   
character. Major apologies,Ana.) and Furcht (Q owns Lily). Everything else belongs   
to its respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Dunkel Vorleben  
  
  
  
  
  
The noise in the flowershop was giving Tory a headache. Drooling fan girls of Omi,   
Aya, Ken, and Yohji were making so many shrill, squealing sounds that it was unbearable.  
She rubbed her forehead with her hand that's nails were painted in black nailpolish.  
She set down the rose she was pruning and walked out from behind her counter.  
  
"Hey! BAKAS! If you're not buying anything get out, will ya?!" Tory shouted.  
  
The girls looked at her, stuck out their tongues, and went on swooning.   
  
Tory scowled. Morons, she thought. She returned to her flower arrangement, trying to   
drown out the unearthly noise. She picked up her scissors and ran her finger along the edge.   
Sharp. Reminded her of her daggers. The daggers she would use to murder those who   
murdered her own family...  
  
  
Part 1 Zerruettet Familie  
  
  
  
Dominick Hayes was a very successful scientist of Yoshimoto Inc., a reasearch and producing  
company that was of one of the largest and most successful companys in the world, centered in   
New York City, that was rivaled only by Takatori Enterprises.  
  
Of course, that was all about to change, seeing as he had just created a breakthrough computer  
chip that would leave the Takatori Enterprises in the dust.  
  
He grinned to himself as he walked down the busy streets of New York carrying himself like the  
amazing buisness man he was.  
  
It was apparent that it was the Christmas season by all the decoations lining the streets  
and decorating the store fronts. Snow was starting to fall.  
  
Dominick walked into the high-class, expensive apartment complex that his family lived in.  
He himself lived in a different complex, but decided to visit his family, as it was Christmas.  
  
He took off his coat and scarf and knocked on the apartment's door. It opened.  
  
"Dommy!" shouted a younger girl, who looked much like himself only six years younger. Her eyes  
were bright and cheery and she wore a bright red sweater.   
  
"You know,Tory," Dominick said, as the girl hugged him,"For being eighteen, you always act   
like a four year-old when I come home." He grinned as the girl punched him playfully.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Roone! Dom's here!" Tory shouted. She ushered her brother into the family room   
where a large and very decorated Christmas tree stood against a wall which was mostly a window  
overlooking the New York skyline. Elaborately wrapped gifts were placed under the tree. Their  
parents sat on a very expensive, yet comfortable, red sofa. Their little ten year-old brother,  
Roone, rushed in from the kitchen and hugged Dominick. He had a mop of brown hair that fell  
into his eyes.  
  
After greetings and hugs had been exchanged, the family once again seated themselves around  
the glowing tree.   
  
"How's work been, Dom?" his Father asked.  
  
"It's been great! My team and I have been working on a new computer chip that's sure to send  
the Takatori Enterprise down the drain. No one's ever made anything like it before." Domonick  
grinned. "And there is no way they can get the information on how it was created, because I  
have the only file for it." He patted his briefcase. "And there's no way they can get it from  
me."  
  
****************   
  
  
It was late when Dominick returned to his apartment that night. He yawned as he opened his   
door and stepped inside. He tossed his keys on the side table in his hall and flicked on the  
lights.  
  
They didn't turn on.  
  
He scratched his head and moved to the kitchen to find a flashlight. Pale moonlight and   
flourescent lights of buildings filtered in through the kitchen window. He walked over a droor  
and rummaged through it. He let out a small cry of victory after he found a mini flashlight.  
  
As he started to turn around, however, something blunt collided with the side of his head.  
  
"Oof!" He was knocked to the floor. His head started to throb.   
  
"Where is it, Hayes?" said a dark figure with a menacing voice standing infront of him.  
  
"W-Where's what?" he struggled to say, trying to stand up.   
  
He felt something cold and metallic pressed to his forehead. A gun. "You know what."  
  
Domonick's eyes widened. "T-The f-files?" he stuttered. "In my b-b-briefcase, by t-the door!"  
  
"Good." And that was the last thing Domonick Hayes ever heard. The figure pulled the trigger  
of his gun.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Tory woke up with a start. She thought she could smell something burning in her family's   
apartment. She crawled out of bed and walked towards her door. Something hot was on the other   
side.  
  
She pulled it open cautiously and jumped back as flames jumped at her feet. Fire! Her   
apartment was on fire!   
  
She dashed out of her room and towards her brother's. She flung open the door and ran towards  
his bed.  
  
"Roone!" she screamed. "Roone! Wake up!" She leaned down and turned the boy who was  
lying on his stomach over. She screamed again.  
  
The boy's eyes had rolled back and blood and foam trickled out of his mouth. A large   
schringe filled with poison stuck out of his chest. The word "Furcht" was written across  
his forehead in blood.  
  
"Oh...my...God..." Tory felt herself ready to throw up and rushed out of the room. The fire  
had grown progressively worse.  
  
She ran into her parent's room, only to find them in the same murdered state as her brother.  
  
Tory choked from the smoke filling the apartment and the urge to vomit. She blindly made  
her way to the apartment door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"C'MON DAMMIT!" she shouted as she rammed the door with her side. She threw all her weight   
into the last ramming and the door finally gave. She tumbled into the hall.  
  
"FIRE!" she shouted, hoping the other residents would hear her. "FIRE!"  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Tory stood outside of her burning home. The bitter cold bit at her skin and bare feet.  
The fire department had swarmed the place and was trying to extinguish the inferno. She   
just stared in disbelief as she saw her past go up in flames. Her family was dead.   
Her home destroyed. She had nothing left.  
  
"So you're the one we missed," said a voice behind her.   
  
Tory spun around. A tall woman with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses stood behind  
her. She wore a black trenchcoat. "How fortunate for you."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?!" Tory questioned.  
  
The woman laughed. "Someone who is a good friend of Mr. Takatori. I'll leave it at that."  
  
Tory's eyes widened. "Takatori sent you to...to kill my family? For what?! WHY?!"  
  
The woman turned to leave. "That should be easy enough to answer. Your brother, of course."  
  
Tory felt anger burn up into her throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed.  
  
The woman turned around and simply pointed a hand at Tory, knocking her backwards with and   
invisible force.  
  
"I think not."   
  
And with that, she walked off.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"Tory-san?" asked a worried voice.  
  
Tory shook her head and looked at where the voice was. It was Omi. Of course.  
  
"What?" she said coldly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with his innocent blue eyes.  
  
Tory picked up the arrangement she had been working on and set down the scissors. "I'm fine."  
She maneuvered around Omi to the back of the shop. She hated people.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ End Chapter 2 Part 1 Zerruettet Familie ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blegh. This chapter sucks, too. I've been working on it all day. Hope you like. Next  
chapter is Mau! R & R! 


	3. Dunkel Vorleben Part 2 Geliebt der Verra...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. *sniff* But Tory is my character and Shona is Ana's character.   
  
Author's Note: Oh, by the way, Ana wrote this chapter! I take no credit here. (I think I might have to up the rating if the language  
keeps up.) ^_^*  
  
  
note from Ana: crap about how shona's dad was killed will be in some later flashback. i wrote this   
at midnight last night. gimme a break.. i mean shit, its like a fucking soap opera. gahhhhhhhh   
  
Chapter 2: Dunkel Vorleben   
Shona stood in the Koneko no Sumu Ie, watching all the girls in the shop drooling over the Weiß guys. She rolled  
her eyes and turned away, trying to block out the memories that flooded her mind.  
Whores. Those damn, stupid whores.  
  
Part 2 Geliebt der Verraeter  
  
"Shit, Jake… where are you?" Shona wandered around their apartment, wondering where her fiancé could be. After all,   
he'd promised to be home by 10. She sighed and sat down on the couch. He could've just been late. He was probably   
just caught in traffic. Despite her paranoia, she convinced herself that that was the problem and fell asleep. She trusted him.   
He would be back. She knew it.  
Jake was in the parking lot of their apartment, bouquet of flowers in his hand, when a masked man jumped him.   
He slit his throat and left the body in the bushes. Shona, worried, went out to look for him, only to find her fiancé   
covered in blood.   
Shona awoke in alarm. Was it all a dream? She ran into the bedroom only to find Jake on the bed, unharmed.   
But he wasn't alone. She let out a scream of surprise. Next to him was some random woman. It was even worse than   
him being dead.  
Awoken by Shona's scream, Jake got up. "…Shona?"  
"Bastard! Stay away from me!" Shona said, speaking through her rage, but at the same time fighting tears. She dashed   
out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and locked herself in the bathroom.  
"Shona! Shona… Shit." Jake was in some very deep shit. He knocked on the door. "Shona…?"  
"Go the fuck away."  
"Shona… I… uh… You… you don't have to do this!"  
"Yes I do. My mother, being the slut she was, ran off with some other guy, leaving my dad to raise me on his own.   
My father was murdered. I ended up living with you. And even worse, I thought you loved me. But… I was wrong, so   
this leaves me with nothing…"  
"Shona, you don't have to end it like this. We just weren't right for each other, and—"  
"Well obviously. You picked up some random whore off the streets, completely ignoring me. Of course, we're not right   
for each other."  
"Shona, there are other things to live for—"  
At that, Shona opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "You're right."  
Jake sighed in relief.  
"I now live to kill whores and the bastards that killed my father." Shona noticed Jake's whore, standing by him. She   
punched her in the face, leaving the imprint of the engagement ring Jake had given her.  
She walked out the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Shona! Shona! Watch what you're doing!"  
"Huh?" Shona blinked, coming back to her senses, suddenly realizing she had cut a single flower into eighteen different pieces.  
Youji walked over with his groupies. "You have to be more careful with such a delicate arrangement…" He winked.  
Several groupies sighed.  
Shona suddenly found herself crying.  
  
~ End Chapter 2 Part 2 Geliebt der Verraeter ~  
  
  
  
R & R! for Ana! 


	4. die Sterbestunde

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. *sniff* But Tory is my character and Shona is Ana's character.   
  
Author's Note: Finally, real plot! Alleluia praise the Lord! *ahem* Technically, if you  
don't care about pasts or introductions, just skip chapter 1 and both parts of chapter 2 and  
go straight to three because this is probably going to have more of a plot. Enjoy!  
  
(By the way, this is Auramancer writing again, not Ana.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 die Sterbestunde  
  
  
  
  
Weiss Kreuz.  
Pure white. Semblance of goodness. Righteousness. Justice.  
The cross. Symbolic. Burden, or symbol of a savior.  
That should keep one thinking for a while.   
  
Tory stared at the two daggers she held in her hands. Crimson blood stained the metal blades. Her black gloves were moist   
from the blood as well.   
  
A dead body lay, slain, at her feet.   
  
Slain. By her. Her daggers. Her hands.   
  
****************  
  
  
The mission given was simple enough. There had been a string of murders as of late that   
all seemed to be related through an illegal drug ring. The drugs being pushed were that of   
an extremely deadly and dangerous nature. They caused the user to fall into an almost   
hypnotic state in which they become psychotic and destroy most anything in their paths.  
  
In other words, not a good thing.  
  
"There is an expected meeting tonight at the Aka Company warehouse," reported Persia, through  
his mission video. The shadowed figure spoke in a toneless voice. "The two Drug Lords  
meeting are Aramaki Yone and Dezaki Chizo." A picture of the two men appeared on the screen.   
One was a slightly older man with greying hair and sun-glasses, the other a heavy set man  
in a very expensive suit.  
  
"Your mission is to find these two Drug Lords and kill them both before they inflict more   
harm upon society. White Hunters in the dark. Hunt the tomorrow of the dark beast!"  
  
The screen went blank and the lights came back on.   
  
"So, are you all in?" Manx asked.  
  
Yohji shrugged, and the rest merely nodded. Manx handed out the envelopes with the extended   
mission information.  
  
"Tory," Manx said, turning to the girl clad in dark colors,"You stick with Ken tonight for   
training. Shona, you stay with Aya."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Night had fallen. The air had a crisp edge to it. The moon shone brightly over the asassins.  
  
The group crouched in their hiding area behind the Aka Company warehouse. Omi was sent off to   
mess with the electronics and find a good line of fire for his crossbow. Aya and Shona   
started off to the opposite side of the warehouse while Ken and Tory snuck in the back.   
Yohji was with Omi.   
  
Tory ducked behind a stack of full boxes once they slipped inside. Ken did the same behind   
another stack.  
  
"Wait until I give the signal to go, okay?" Ken said.  
  
Tory nodded. Her face was cold, but her eyes were burning.  
  
The two Drug Lords made their appearence in no time at all. Both were surrounded by at least   
ten body-gaurds. They carried a large silver briefcase.  
  
Some conversation started between the two, but ended shortly after, due to the fact that the   
lights in the warehouse had all just flickered off. Omi had just given the signal.  
  
"Now," Ken hissed.  
  
The two jumped from out of their hiding places and charged towards their targets, Ken's   
bugnuks and Tory's daggers slashing at anything that moved.  
  
The bodygaurds ran at Tory. She jumped to the side of some of them and plunged the daggers   
into their backs, others she hit head on.   
  
Ken seemed to be having fairly good luck holding off the body gaurds as well.   
  
Something whizzed past Tory's head as she slashed at another guard. One of Omi's darts.   
He was also picking off the gaurds.  
  
Yohji came from seemingly out of nowhere, tied up the targets, and jumped out of the way as   
Aya and Shona lunged. Aya's katana hitting Aramaki, Shona's machetti hitting Dezaki.  
  
And then there was silence. Mission accomplished.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Tory's daggers clattered to the floor. Blood spattered her shoes. She sank to her knees and   
could feel her chest heaving.   
  
They deserved it, that little voice in her head tried saying.  
  
"But that doesn't take away this feeling," she whispered to herself. Nothing would ever   
diminish that feeling.  
  
Weiss Kreuz.  
  
A burden of saviors killing for justice.  
  
  
  
~ End Chapter 3 die Sterbestunde ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow. For once, I actually like a chapter. ^_^# R & R please! 


	5. Freunde in Elend

Disclaimer – Don't own anything from original Weiss Kreuz. Tory is my original character and   
Shona is Ana's.  
  
Author's Note – Sorry for the delay. Here it is. Plot time. Yea.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Freunde in Elend  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week had no missions. That suited Tory and Shona just fine. The reality of   
what they had just gotten involved in was starting to set in. It was impossible to do much of   
anything with such a weight on their minds.   
  
Unfortunately, there was the flower shop.  
  
And training.  
  
Training was torture. It was difficult, strenuous, and taxing. They were training to be   
perfect. The perfect killers.  
  
The two were far from perfect.  
  
"C'mon, Cymric! Throw your weight into the attack!" Ken shouted.   
  
It was late that night, and Tory, Ken and Omi were practicing in on top of an old building.   
The moon did not provide much light, but the city lights were more than enough.  
  
It was not very efficient training, for they used no weapons. Basically, Tory was just   
learning how to initiate an attack through various lunges, jumps, and punches. The true   
training would happen during missions.  
  
Tory was pretending she was holding her daggers while charging at Ken or Omi.   
  
"Faster, Cymric! You'll never get any one that way!" Ken shouted at he jumped aside.   
  
She was getting angry. What did they expect from her? She was new at this sort of thing!  
  
"Fine!" she shouted. She lunged at Omi who jumped away. Ken ran up behind her, throwing a   
punch, knowing she would block. She spun and threw her fist at him. She grazed his chin.   
  
Omi jumped from above. Tory quickly looked up and jumped aside. She swung her arm after him. Unfortunately, Ken got her from behind and she was knocked to the ground.   
  
She hit the roof hard. She bounced and her head scraped the concrete.   
  
"Ah! Dammit!" Tory sat up and clutched her head.  
  
Ken sighed. "That's it for tonight."  
  
Tory slammed her hand on to the roof, furious with herself. "This is ridiculous," she   
muttered angrily.  
  
Omi held a hand out to her, to help her up. "You were better tonight."  
  
Tory hit his hand away and got up on her own. She brushed herself off and stalked away.   
Omi stared off at her.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
The Koneko was fairly empty the following morning. It was a school day, after all, and the   
fangirl mobs were non-existent. Shona, Tory, and Yohji had been given the morning shift.   
Omi was at school, Ken was probably off in the park, and it was suspected that Aya was visiting  
his sister.   
  
Yohji tried to strike up conversations, but despite his best efforts, the two girls would not   
speak.   
  
He knew Shona's mind was elsewhere at the moment, not only because the arrangement she was   
working on was fairly lopsided, but from the expression on her face. It was a truly sad   
expression.   
  
It was hard to read anything except "angry" on Tory's face, however. He smirked to himself.   
She was so much like Aya it was scary. Good thing she didn't wield a katana.   
  
Yohji sighed and looked at his watch. Lunch time. Maybe the two trainees wouldn't mind   
running the shop for a while by themselves?  
  
He stretched lazily and casually walked to the door. "Hey, you two," he said, making Tory   
and Shona snap back from whatever they had been thinking. "I think I'm just going to take   
a break for a little while." He quickly opened the door. "Ja ne!" he shouted and ran out.  
  
"Yohji! Hey!" Shona shouted, but to no avail. He was gone. She sighed and rubbed her   
forehead. She hated when Yohji did this. It wasn't like she enjoyed his company, but it   
was better having a slightly happy person there and not just Tory.  
  
Shona sighed. She really wasn't much of a talker, be she really needed to get her mind off   
things. Maybe striking up a conversation with Tory wouldn't be so bad? She laughed at the   
thought but tried anyway.  
  
"Um, so, Tory. Do you…um, have a favorite flower or image flower or something?" Talking to   
Tory was like talking to a wall. The other girl barely acknowledged there was another person   
in the room.  
  
Shona sighed. So much for that idea, she thought. Maybe Ken would be back soon and she could  
take her break, or maybe even Aya. That would be funny, she thought. Aya and Tory working   
in the shop together. It'd be like to gargoyles just stand-  
  
"Aconite."  
  
Shona looked up. "Pardon?"  
  
Tory turned to her. "My image flower's aconite."  
  
Shona couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on her face. So, she did speak! This   
was a breakthrough!  
  
"What's it mean, then?" she asked.   
  
Tory picked up several lilys from the table and placed them in the arrangement. "General  
dislike for humanity itself and poisonous words."  
  
Shona's eyes widened. "Oh…well…"  
  
"What's yours?" Tory questioned.  
  
She thought for a moment. "A maude lilac." She picked up several ribbons from a basket next  
to her and proceeded to tie them to the stems of several roses.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Shona stopped tying the ribbons quite suddenly. She put the flowers down and looked at the   
ground, pulling a small ring from her pocket. It had a diamond set in the middle that caught   
the light just right to make it shimmer like a star. An engagement ring.  
  
"It means 'Do you still love me?'." Shona shoved the ring back in to her pocket. "Of course   
he doesn't," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Is he the reason why you kill, Shona?" Tory asked, quietly. "Because he betrayed you?"  
  
She wiped the corner of her eye. "You could say that." Picking up the ribbons again, she   
turned back to Tory. "What about you? Why do you kill?"  
  
Tory stared at her arrangement, unmoving. "For my family."  
  
It was quiet for a few moments. "So," Shona said quietly, "you kill for revenge?"  
  
Silence passed through the air again, until a small, almost invisible smirk curled on Tory's   
face.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
The two shared that small joke and both knew that the other was laughing silently, invisibly.   
  
They went back to their floral arrangements, but with a new knowledge of something they had   
not known here before.  
  
They had a friend.  
  
  
~ End Chapter 4 Freunde in Elend ~  
  
  
  
Hehe. I love image flowers. R&R please! 


End file.
